Cross's Sin
by FullmetalDemon
Summary: Allen and Edan Cross are two twin going to Ouran. When Allen's feeling for his brother are revealed to the host club Hikaru and Kaoru make it their job to get Allen to admit he feelings. Will they sucessed or end up pushing the siblings apart.


Okay so this is my very first Fan-fic so please no flames

I don't own Ouran High School host club. However if I did the twin would have a hard core yaoi scene. And Neko-chan would be a real host. But they don't … -sigh- sad day.

WARNINGS: Yaoi, language, Incest, and bad writing skills.

Eden sat in the back of his dad's car with his younger brother, Allen, as they stopped in front of their new school. His breath quickened as he slid out as stood beside his brother and nerves making his gut tighten. He took a deep breath before he began to move forward with a quick "Let's go!" called out over his shoulder. His actions making Allen smile slightly as they walked through the bright pink doors of Ouran High School.

However, the smiled didn't last as he examined their new class schedules.

-Insert Funny Line joke here-

Allen grimaced as he entered the door to the classroom, he could feel eyes boring holes into him as he moved toward the back of the room. Hushed whispers from the other students, mostly female, reached his ears as he sat at the desk beside the window.

"Who's that?"

"Is he a new student?"

"_Oh my gosh!_ He's _so_ cute?"

The blond blinked at that last comment. _CUTE? _Him, as if. Eden was cute but not Allen. Sitting down Allen took a chance to examine him. He had pale blond hair, deep brown eyes, and a muscular body. He was tall and wore a short sleeved white dress shirt left unbuttoned with a black wife beat underneath and a black jacket on top. Black jeans covered his legs and dapped over his old worn converses. He wasn't cute. He knew he was sexy even hot but never cute.

Allen suppressed his need to blush as he ignored the other students in favor of laying his head upon his desk for a quick nap. As he lay there, he wondered what Eden was doing right now. Just as Allen found himself drifting off a loud squeal filled the room. He looked up to find a large group of girls surrounding two VERY attractive identical boys. As he studied the group he noticed how the female students seemed to swoon at every word the Twins spoke while all the males paired at his dark haired accomplice with looks of an almost godlike admiration.

While he was watching the group Allen felt his eyes widen when the twins faces drew unbelievably close, as if they were going to kiss. _They wouldn't. Their twins, they would never… at least not in front of all these people. Wait why the girls look happy. They should be repulsed._ Millions of thought ran through Allen's head as he sat there staring at the red headed duo pull away just before their lips touch causing the girls to squeal again.

He blink then smirked. _I see, so it's like that._

**Time skip: Lunch time**

Eden smiled as he rushed down the hall toward his brother's class; his shoulder length hair flowed behind him in golden waves. As he walked his mind began to wonder and he lost focus in where he was going. This turned out to be his down fall literally, because the next thing he knew his had slammed into the ground. The culprit was a stuffed pink bunny. _Aww! It's so cute! _Picking up the stuffed fiend, Eden hugged it close to his chest and resumed walking.

He found the classroom easily enough by following the sound of squealing fan girls._ I wonder who their squealing about? Allen? _Eden shook his head._ Nah, if that was the case he would be telling them off for being stupid or something. _Standing on his toes, he peered over the crowd while holding the doll closer. His mouth broke into a wide grin, "Nii-san, Nii-san over here." Eden raised his hand over his head and began to wave. At his brother's quick glance and small smile Eden felt a spark of joy and gave a large grin in return.

Allen moved closer to the smaller of the two, "Hey bro. You ready to go, because I'm starved." He raised a brow. "What's that?" waving to the toy in his brother's arms as they moved down the maze like hallways.

"Hm. It's a stuffed bunny."

He rolled his eyes. "I know that. I meant why do you have it?"

"I tripped on it and I mean it was so cute that I could just leave it. Look is it not the cutest doll ever!" Eden held it up above his head.

"Yes. Its adorable, however you can't keep it."

Eden's smile dropped into a pout. "Why not?"

Allen felt his face flare up. _He's so cute._ Turning away he grumbled, "It belongs to someone and they're probably looking for it. I'm sure they miss it very much. What would you do if you lost Mr. Voo?"

Mr. Voo was Eden's stuffed doll that he had received from their cousin when he was five. Mr. Voo Is actually short for Mr. Voodoo named after the doll's particular looking nature. The old beanie was designed to look like a small hat and black suit. It was very creepy but was his most prize possession.

"I'd cry."

"Exactly that's why you need to return this doll to its rightful owner, Okay?"

Eden sighed" Okay." He paused, "Hey Nii-san, where are we." The brothers stopped. Around them was nothing but empty corridor and a door the read 'music room 3'. Allen glanced at the door and then placed his hands on the golden handles, " Well we may as well eat lunch in here." He said as he push open the large pink doors.

* * *

**Okay so.. that it for now.**

**Bio:**

**Name:**_Edan Cross_

**D.O.B: **_december 25, 1998_

**Apperance: **_Sholder lenght blonde hair side-swepted held back by two bobby pins. Girly figue as well as fashion sence. Is ussually called a girl by others. Light baby blue eyes._

**Likes: **_Tank tops, short shorts, the color red, stuffed animals._

**Dislikes:**_ Rude people, Spiders_

**Personality:** _Edan is very childish and kind heart yet is very possesive when it come to his twin brother. He loves sweets and is much like hunny sempi. He is short and if the fact is ever mention he will bust in to tears._

Name:_ Allen Cross_

**D.O.B: **_December 24, 1998_

**Apperance: **_Short wheat blonde hair, musculer build, and dark stormy blue eyes_

**Likes:**_ Anything Edan likes_

**Dislikes:**_ People who mock Edan_

_Personallity: Over protected of his brother, however allen is also very shy and quiet but do to his semi-large stature he is usually taken as theatening. He has a small bit of self-hated for what he feels about his brother. What Edan feels for him is unknown._


End file.
